<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My little hell by Nulo333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603346">My little hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulo333/pseuds/Nulo333'>Nulo333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billie Eilish (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Blood and Gore, Celebrities, Chaos, Civil War, Consensual Mind Control, Corruption, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Extinction, Girls with Guns, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ideology, Incest, Insanity, Killing, Love, Madness, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nazis, Necks, Please Kill Me, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Racism, Racist Language, Rebellion, Rebels, Rebirth, Slavery, Time Skips, Uncircumcised Penis, War, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulo333/pseuds/Nulo333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Eae pessoal, meu primeiro trabalho aqui. Espero que se deliciem.</p><p>✋🏻 Nulo 333</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Eilish &amp; Finneas O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My little hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eae pessoal, meu primeiro trabalho aqui. Espero que se deliciem.</p><p>✋🏻 Nulo 333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington Court hotel- quarto 206</p><p>Billie eillish estava deitada em sua cama relaxando enquanto ouve música no estilo trap e rock alternativo até que seu irmão Finneas sai do banheiro com a toalha amarrada em sua cintura, Billie não vê nada pois estava com os olhos fechados e apenas sentindo o ritmo e as emoções que música que ela estava escutando traziam; Finneas veste seu pijamas e deita em sua cama e fica olhando para teto pensando em algo, Finneas olha para sua irmã e chama ela</p><p>Finneas: Billie… Billie!!!</p><p>Billie eillish ouve seu irmão chamar então imediatamente tira seus fones de ouvi e olha para ele</p><p>Billie: Fala finn?</p><p>Finneas: Vai tomar uma banhozinho por qie tu tá podi.</p><p>Finneas sorri e começa a gargalhar com isso</p><p>Billie: Idiota, eu já vou… eu só estou fazendo um negócio aqui.</p><p>Finneas: O que, escrevendo uma nova música?</p><p>Billie: nah, deixa pra lá…</p><p>Billie se levanta, pega sua toalha e vai ao banho. Dentro do box Billie começa a mastubar a sua intimidade; ela começa a introduzir seus dedos em sua intimidade e lentamente ela começa a gemer até que em certo ponto seu irmão Finneas abrisse a porta e visse você metendo seus 4 dedos em sua buceta</p><p>Finneas: Billie?!</p><p>Billie: Ah… irmão, eu estou com um probleminha aqui. Estou precisando chupar uma piroca deliciosa, você deixa eu chupar a sua até eu beber todo o seu leitinho quente?</p><p>Finneas: Sério?</p><p>Billie: Sim, ah… quero chupar a sua linda rola.</p><p>Finneas: ok.</p><p>Finneas se aproxima de Billie e retira a sua cueca e pousa o seu pênis sobre o nariz de Billie, Billie dá uma lambida grande no corpo do pênis de seu irmão</p><p>Billie: Que gostoso ótimo mas sabe o que ficaria melhor?</p><p>Finneas: O que?</p><p>Billie: Você morto e essa sua pica decepada.</p><p>Finneas: Quê?</p><p>Billie levanta lentamente, enfiar uma tesoura no olho de seu irmão Finneas e puxa com o olho preso na tesoura, seu irmão começa a gritar, ela caí pra trás, coloca mão na cara em frente ao ferimento, Billie estava radiante e come se exitar o olho de seu irmão Finneas, ela estava radiante degustando do seu olho recém arrancado, do seu medo e da sua dor</p><p>Billie: Ah, que Divino. O olho do meu irmão é sensacional, me deixa até mais excitada que o normal.</p><p>Finneas: O-o que você fez?</p><p>Billie: Não é óbvio, arranquei o seu olho e comi seu bobinho.</p><p>Ela fala em tom de humor que assusta Finneas, ela sorri e começa a se aproximar cada vez mais de seu irmão até ela para bem perto dele</p><p>Finneas: Saí de perto de mim.</p><p>Billie: Irmão, eu te dei a honra de ver os meus seios fartos, agora, que um recompensa sua.</p><p>Billie sobe encima do corpo de seu irmão, aproxima a sua mão do olho direito dele e arranca sem dó, Finneas se debate ao máximo mas isso só estimula mais e mais Billie, ela enfia os seus dedos nas órbitas vazias dele, ele grita, esperneia ao fazer isso mas ela só enfiava mais e mais fundo mas chega un ponto que ela retira oa dedos e lambe ele</p><p>Billie: Ah… irmão, seu sangue é delicioso mas agora é parte que eu mais ansiava, o pré gran finale.</p><p>Billie eillish pega no armário do banheiro um pequeno martelo, ela sorri muito ao ver isso, ela começa a martelar as articulações para ele não se mover; ela atingi os cutuvelos e os joelhos e todos eles se quebram, aquele era quase o ápice para ela só faltava uma coisa para terminar de vez</p><p>Billie: irmão eu te amo tanto, eu quero uma lembrancinha pra eu sempre lembrar deste momento.</p><p>Billie começa a chupar o pênis de seu irmão Finneas até ele gozar e ao gozar ela se aproxima do ouvido dele e diz:</p><p>Billie: obrigada por deixar eu provar a sua porra, ela realmente é gostosa maninho mas agora terei que dar um fim nisso.</p><p>Ela pega a tesoura e enfia na garganta dele diversas vezes e deixa ela aberto ao máximo para sangrar o máximo que puder, ela dá um selinho nele, dá um beijinho na cabecinha do pênis dele e corta em seguida</p><p>Billie: ah… adorei o sofrimento, a dor e o desespero dele, a decepção no olhar dele me fazia sentir ainda mais tesão.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>